Like It's Complicated
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: She was too- He is too- I'm too- something. And James was most definitely not in love with Logan. Jagan


**Hmm… This is so scary. I've never actually… Okay. This is for BTRCutie because she asked and I said yes, and why not? I really need to write one of these anyway. My goal is to just… write like crazy. Especially today. I don't really have anything to do, so…**

**Also, I was trying on clothes yesterday and getting **_**depressed**_**. I had to get, like, a six freaking 4 at AE for one dress (I didn't end up getting it…) and it was horrible. Anyway. Busy hands equal not eating hands, so that'll be good. **

"Yeah, sure, whatever," James mumbled, trying to brush off the girl sitting at the end of his lounge chair. She was probably a two, so he wasn't really interested. However, lately… lately all the girls had been looking like twos. And later, when he was thinking about his day, they somehow morphed into ones. No one had really been interesting to him lately. It was as if someone had sucked out all the attractive girls from LA, which was ridiculous. Isn't this where they were all supposed to be?

"Are you even listening to me?" whatever-her-name-was asked, and James rolled his eyes over to her in a look that clearly say 'no'. She huffed like he should care about ignoring her and stormed off like she was mad. As if. James knew girls enough to know that they only ever walked like _that_ when they wanted someone to come after them. Well, James wasn't interested.

He turned back to the magazine he was reading earlier, and a new weight fell at the end of his chair. He looked up to tell whatever girl it was to bugger off, when his sights fell on Logan. "Dude, that girl was amazing. Why did you let her walk away like that?" he asked, and James shrugged, a smile lighting up his face as he _finally_ had a conversation with someone who _wasn't_ awful in every conceivable way.

"She was too…" he bit his lip and waved his hands in the air in a funky way. Logan just nodded, completely getting it.

"I feel you, bro. But I thought Camille was a little too crazy at first, and where did that get me?" James arched an eyebrow.

"Into the weirdest on-off relationship ever and dealing with 'a little too crazy' person?" he answered, and Logan laughed. He put his hands up in surrender and got off the foot of his chair, a smile illuminating his face as he walked over to the psycho method actress. James rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend charm her away. Something mean bit at his stomach, but he ignored it, going back to his magazine.

* * *

><p>James was sitting awkwardly in a booth at Fun Burger, trying his best not to watch Logan sip his milkshake on the other side of the room. The aspiring doctor was waiting for Camille. Couldn't they just decide already? Were they together or not? This was doing things to him! Whatever. He hadn't chosen to spy on the couple. He had been hungry, Mama Knight was in Minnesota for the weekend to deal with some flooding, and he hadn't known that this was the place Logan had planned on taking Camille that night. If he had known, he wouldn't have come. He didn't need to see… well, whatever.<p>

But even though he didn't want to watch Logan wait for… for someone else, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him. He mindlessly crammed down some french-fries as he got his stalker on, ducking his head down every time Logan moved his own in the slightest. Ugh, he should really be taken around back and shot for being such a creeper.

Minutes started ticking by, and it was starting to become a little too obvious that Camille wasn't planning on showing up. Seriously? Would they just pick? How hard is it to figure out what you want? Okay… well, maybe that was a bit hypocritical for James to say because, maybe… maybe… no. No maybes.

His waitress came over to his table to ask if he wanted anything else, and James suddenly craved a sundae. A really big sundae. "A large banana split," he ordered, eyes never leaving Logan's face. The girl nodded and rushed off to get it for him. When she came back, he was still staring at Logan. He dug his spoon into his ice cream, never turning, and he saw the waitress frown sympathetically at him.

"Why don't you ask him out?" she asked, and _that _sent James back to reality. He shook his head, a million things needing to tumble out of his mouth. Things like "I'm not gay," and "he's my best friend," and "it's not like that," but none did.

"He's too…" he waved his hands in the air again and then stared at his lap awkwardly. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and the girl just nodded, like she got a little too well what was going on.

She rushed off, and James fell back into a frankly disturbing Edward Cullen-like line of thinking. Eventually, Logan got up from the table, leaving a pile of pocket change on the table as a tip and left the building with a frown etched onto his face. His waitress came back with his check and waited as he signed. "Sorry he was too…" she mimicked his previous hand movements, "for you." James sighed.

"Yeah, well… whatever."

* * *

><p>James was trying his best to keep his eyes trained on the screen. It was difficult, as Logan and Camille making kissy faces at the kitchen tables were far more interesting than- wait, what was he watching? Oh yeah, some dumb kid show, <em>Short Time Wait. <em>Also, Carlos and Kendall kept eyeing him, and that was also getting harder and harder to ignore.

And seriously? This afternoon wasn't even making sense. How was it even possible that Logan and Camille were still together? She was _terrible_ to him! How could she keep blowing off and hurting his Logan without any consequences? Also, why were his friends looking at him like that? It was like they just found out his grandma died and weren't sure how to tell him.

And why did Camille have to keep touching him like that? Her hand was tightening around Logan's arm, and even from his seat on the couch, James could see the muscle hidden beneath Logan's sleeve. He had known him way longer than _Camille_ did! Why didn't _he _get to feel him that way?

Crap. He was even spitting her name in his mind.

Eventually Logan and Camille left the apartment, presumably to be overly cute and sickeningly sweet somewhere else, and Carlos and Kendall wheeled on him before the door even clicked closed. "Okay, you need to tell him already. This is getting ridiculous," his blonder best friend said, and James sighed.

"I can't just _do _that!" he exclaimed, not sure why, but he couldn't. That's crazy. Logan was all perfect, and cute, and selfless, and… not him. He was nice and cool and stuff. James was a lot of not those things. Carlos frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Why not? I think it would all work out fine. Logan wouldn't be, like, put off or anything," he asked, sounding innocent, naïve, and very confused as to why his two best friends couldn't get their Cinderella on and get married for forever already. James just shook his head, not sure how to word what he was thinking.

"It's just… I'm too…" Once again, James circled his hands through the air to sum up what he was feeling. He was too ugly, too boring, too weird, too mean, too selfish, too, too, too… Too everything. Logan was really awesome. James was really not. Kendall ran his fingers through his hair, leaving it to stick straight up all over the place. He put his hand on James's shoulder.

"No you're not, James," he told him with more conviction than could be described, and those four words suddenly meant more to James than he ever thought they could. He shot his friends a watery smile, still not sure what for. Seriously, the afternoon was making absolutely no sense. He rubbed his nose on his sleeve as tears tripped into his eyes.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

><p>That was it. The last straw. James couldn't hold it in anymore.<p>

It was just him and Logan in the bedroom. Kendall and Carlos had decided that this whole "James wasting away while Logan struggled to maintain a stupid relationship" thing had gone on long enough and offered to give the pair the room for the evening. James hadn't really had any say in the matter. He didn't _want_ to be in a room alone with Logan, but when the shorter boy whipped out his phone and started texting that dreaded girl with dark, curly hair that fueled the fury burning in his heart James broke down.

"James? Crap! What's wrong?" Logan asked, sounding startled. He jumped up from his bed, leaving his phone behind, and grabbing James's shoulders. That merely sent more tears streaming down James's face, and he tried to gulp back a sob. "James, you're scaring me! What's going on?" he asked, and James blinked his eyes open, only to catch sight of Logan's warm, caring brown eyes and shut them back up. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this.

After a minute or two of him not answering, Logan wrapped his arms around James's waist and held him close. What was James going to do? He didn't want Logan to let go, but… if he told him how bad he wanted him not to, then he would. And James wouldn't know what to do.

Logan's phone buzzed on the other side of the room, and James felt his heart break a little bit more when Logan ignored it to comfort him. Why did he have to give him hope like that?

As he started to calm down a little bit, James gave up. He gave up keeping things in like this, because maybe distancing himself from Logan was the best option. He couldn't take this… this closeness anymore. He couldn't have Logan sit next to him, but not be able to hold his hand. He used to think that being friends was enough, but now it was sounding like too much.

_Screw this_, he thought, and he wrapped a hand around Logan's. "Logie… Logie?" he gagged out, hating how wet his voice sounded. "I l-love you," he told him.

And Logan let go.

"What?" he asked, and the confused look on his face felt like a punch in the gut. Crap, crap, crap! That was stupid! Why did he do that? Oh, crap! "You love me?" Logan asked, and it was all James could do to nod in response, every bone in his body wanting him to deny it. He gulped and closed his eyes, prepping for a slap in the face, but was terrified when all of a sudden there was a pair of lips slamming into his own.

James opened his eyes to see Logan's face right against his. What the heck? James pulled away. A thousand things ran through his head. Honestly a thousand. Naturally, of course, the dumbest one out of all of them fell out of his mouth. "Camille?" he asked, and Logan just smirked. Ugh, that was the worst question (word) he had ever asked. Why was he so stupid? How could anyone be so stupid?

"Sometimes it takes a person who's a little too crazy to distract someone from a guy so…" Logan did a weird gesture with a smile lining his face, and James mirrored him, diving to crash their lips together once more. "So that's it?" Logan mumbled against him, and James grinned into the kiss.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

**This was awesomely fun to write! I'm glad I did! I'm now going to shower, and then write the next chapter of "Wrong Since Birth" cause I'm in a rather Jamesy mood.**


End file.
